Eluding Darkness
by MarcelletteHappens
Summary: Riley Biers. He was my bestfriend. He kept me safe. He kept me healthy. He kept me happy...Made sure i was alive. I promised to do the same for him. But i failed. Riley Biers, the one who kept me alive and safe, who made sure i was alright, was dead.
1. Chapter 1: Realization

**hii. so this is my Twiligh Saga Eclipse Fanfiction. its in the Point Of Veiw of Anastasia (Tasie) Hawthorn. a college student in seatle who's bestfriend name Riley Biers has gone missing for the past two months. She is harassed by lawyers, pyscologist, threapist, social workers, devetives, private investgators and teachers to talk about Riley's dissapearance, which she knows almost nothing about. But feels responcible for his proabable death. **

**its mostly in the point of veiw of Tasie it can switch from Tasies p.o.v to third person. its noted though. this story doesnt involve the cullens, bella or the werewolves at any point right now until the fight in the eclipes story line. it will follow the story line of the book and movie in parts of victoria and the growing newborn army. **

**here it is Eluding Darkness Chapter 1: The Aftermath **

* * *

><p>Riley Biers. He was my best friend. He kept me safe. He kept me healthy. He kept me happy. Made sure i wake up for classes. Made sure I don't get into fights. Made sure I studied for exams. Made sure I was alive. I promised I'd do the same thing for him. But I failed.<p>

Riley Biers, the one who kept me alive and safe, who made sure I was always alright, was dead.

I lay crumpled in corner of my dorm room. Waiting. Just waiting for him to knock on the door, come and wake me up and tell me I was going to miss my classes if I didn't get moving. But he wasn't going to. He wasent coming back. He was gone. He went missing two months ago. Never was found. I've been dead too. Dead to the world. Wont leave my room. Answer any calls or texts or emails. My roommate even moved out on me. I would only talk if necessary and only to certain people. I rocked back and forth to cope. Riley? Where are you? Where are you! There was a knock at the door. My head shot up and my rocking seized. Riley? Is that you? They knocked again. it can't be him. Riley's gone. He's not coming back. "Ms. Hawthorn?" the voice called. It wasent Riley's voice. I knew it wouldn't be. The voice was familiar though. I restarted my rocking. The door opened. I looked up warily to see Dr. Drensmon and Mr. Carbony. The lawyer and social worker that was dealing with Riley's case. Apparently I was a crucial witness. I glared at the two darkly.

"go away." I growled, still rocking subtly.

"Now, Anastasia When was the last time you've eaten?" Dr. Drensmon asked in a bittersweet voice.

"Shut it Professor Shrink." I snapped at him. I stood up wobbly. I haven't gotten off the floor in about three days. I was really hungry. I needed food. Riley would have made sure I ate. But riley is not here. I have to constantly remind myself that he wasent coming back. "I don't need you shrinking down so you can put me under a microscope!" I shook my hands by my head to show that I was stressed. My hair was messed up, knotted and greasy.

"Ms. Hawthorn, don't act like we're the bad guys. We're on the same side. All of us want to find Mr. Biers." Riley. His name is riley. He hated being called Mr. Biers. And I hate being called Ms. Hawthorn. Only Riley can call me that. "Mr. Biers is our main concern. We are all working to find him. And we know you were a close friend" I am…was his best friend. "So we're here to help you stay on track and get updates. You know Mr. Biers would want that."

"His name is Riley!" I screamed. "Stop calling him Mr. Biers! He hated that! His name is Riley!" I crumple down onto the floor, fingers tangled in my tattered hair. I look at the red numbers glowing on the digital clock. 3:52 p.m. Dr. Drensmon looks at Mr. Carbony.

"Ms. Hawthorn." the geeky point Dexter that is Mr. Carbony. "do you remember anything about the night Mr.-" I glare up at him. He coughs nervously. "uhh. I mean Riley went missing?" I groaned. We have done this twice a week for the past eight weeks why would my answer change?

"Listen geek squad. I want him found. I want him found. And I want him found now." I stood back up. "Now do I make myself clear, James, Devin?" I say sternly threatening with their first names. Dr. drensmon coughed nervously just like Mr. Carbony did.

"Very well then." Dr. Drensmon finishes off, both heading for the door. "We will keep Mr. Biers in our thoughts." they left the room before I could react. The door shuts and I explode. I run full force into the door. Pounding on it will my fists.

"His name is Riley!" I scream, my voice cracking in my emerging cries. I slide down against the door, covering my eyes with my hands. This is my entire fault. I should have gone out with riley that night. There was so much I never told him. No matter how cliché it sounds. I never said thank you. I didn't get to have a last laugh with him, or see him smile, or give him a hug. I'm gunna fail college without him. He actually had made me a decent half-worthful human being on the planet. He made sure I never got into mischief or hurt myself intentionally or unintentionally, mentally or physically. Riley… made… me… strong. But now… I am broken. Now, I am gone.

I tried to suck up my tears and calm myself down. The clock now read 4:34. Tonight. I need to go out. I collect myself, grab my shower caddy and went to off to the bathroom. People looked at me. Every. Single. Person. Girl, guy, teacher, parent, visitor, staff member, everyone. I tried to ignore them but it was hard. It was like everyone was talking about me. But everyone was talking about me. No doubt. The bathroom got quiet once I entered; I headed down to the showers and got undressed. Dropping my clothes on the floor carelessly I got into the shower letting the hot water run down my back. The warm beads of water pricked my skin, giving me goose bumble till my body adapted to the temperature. My muscles relaxed and my hair began to become a little cleaner. I shampooed and conditioned my black hair that fell lank against my back, chest and shoulders. I inhaled deeply. I think just walking through the hallway to the showers was the most human interaction I've had in a while. But I kept just arguing with myself. Why didn't I go out with Riley that night? He would be in school, waking me up and stealing my iPod if I went with him. I was sick that night. I remember now. I had a fever. I told Riley to go out that night since he had stayed with me for the last two days. But he didn't come back. In the morning he didn't wake me. I had my roommate call me in sick again to my job and classes and picked up my work. I suspected Riley just thought I needed rest but later that day I got the phone call. The call that told me that Riley Biers had gone missing and that they found his messenger bag and a light bloodstain on a sidewalk by a cyber cafe and loading dock. And that's when I had the meltdown.

I shut off the water and wrapped a large fluffy white towel around my body. Calming my thoughts I grabbed my dirty clothes and headed back to my dorm. My dorm room was an utter mess. My bed lay unmade and the other stripped clean down to the mattress. Two of the dresser drawers were pulled out on the floor and clothes hung out of the others. The shade was off the lamp a big pile of papers was on top of the dresser. Pictures scattered across the room. Burnt, ripped and wetted. And then there was shattered glass that was spread around. It was from the picture frame I threw across the room. I walked into the room over to the broken frame that was upside down on the ground. The wood was cracks a splintering and the post that keeps it up was broken in half. I flipped it over to see the picture of me and Riley at our friends wedding from last year. I wore a strapless violet cocktail dress and Riley wore a suit. Both of us smiling. Both of us happy. Both of us here. Little shards of glass were stuck in the edges of the picture. I picked them out and threw them on the floor, trying to decipher my emotions on the picture. I remain undecided after a few seconds. I walk over to the dresser that has a mirror attached to the top of it. Ripped pictures and smudged lettering decorated it. I looked to see my reflection of my lifeless body. My dull black hair that was still slightly damp lay lip against my shoulders and chest, my skin was an olive tone but slightly drained of color from stress of recent events. My eyes were a icy gray color. Riley always said I had eyes to kill for. They pierced my skin, I felt my own coldness re radiate off of me. I looked horrible. Riley. I need riley. I miss him. I need him. He is my best friend. It's my entire fault. It Is. I told him to go at leave me. It's my fault he's gone. And I hate myself. "I hate you!" I screamed at my reflection. I grabbed the metal hairbrush off the dresser and chucked it at the mirror. Shards of the reflective glass flew, all them dodging me almost on purpose. I screamed as loud as I could. And by now everyone learned to ignore my painful cries. I crumpled on the floor letting the glass intrude my skin now. It's my fault. It's all my fault. I killed riley. I'm the reason he's dead. And now I want to die too. The one person who believed in me and didn't think I was all bad was gone. The one person who made me smile and kept me on my toes was gone. The one person who I trusted and trusted me was gone. He is gone! I growled at myself, limply picking my body up off the floor. Out. I need to go out. I looked at the cracked mirror. My expression full of venom and detestfulness. I open the drawer and pull out a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose off white tank that has only the one strap in the back. My hair has dried to its natural straight form and I brushed my side bangs over. The little streaks in my hair of blue and white made my eyes pop out made them look even more dangerous looking. The clock glowed 8:36. I grabbed my phone and IPod and apply my makeup then leaving the dorm building to a place I know I shouldn't go.

I end up in front of 'The Net' Cybercafé. The last place anyone saw Riley. I had taken a train here almost getting lost twice but something in my gut told me to come here. I inhale deeply and let it out then enter the cybercafé. It's quite, it's quant and smells like cappuccinos and coffee grinds. People are typing away on computers probably doing last minute essays or on social networking sites. I order a coffee and sit down in a small booth towards the back of the cafe. I shouldn't be here. I feel flips in my stomach that gives me pain. I feel awkward and tense in here. I look around the room to see one man staring at me. He looks college aged around twenty five twenty six maybe, just staring at me intensely. He has shortish gelled up hair and dangerously pale skin. Paler than I could ever be. Also wears a blue v-neck tee with black dark wash jeans and a moss green upholsterly looking material jacket. But the one thing that catches me are his eyes, they flicker from a red to black. Scarier than Riley could ever claim my foggy colored eyes to be. They sent a sharp rush of adrenaline through my system. My heart rate skyrocketed. Why is he looking at me like that? Does he know Me.? I don't know him. A million thoughts, questions, possible answers and solutions run through my head. I think I'm going to short circuit. I finish my cappuccino and decide it's time to leave. I leave money on the table and head out the door and it starts to drizzle in the dark sky. The man leaves also following slowly behind me. Flustered I walk into the dark trying to lose him. Why is he following Me.? What did I do.! I make a turn down an alley, I see the flicker of the red eyes. I turn my head for a second and their gone. Where'd he go? Maybe I lost him. I exhale in relief and turn background to come face to face with the red eyed man. I inhale sharply trying to hold by my scream.

"Think you could try a lose Me." the voice growls teasingly. I feel a cool almost metal like finger I suppose pull up my chin a bit. I flinch for a moment. "But your just so pretty and you smell so good." the man flashes his teeth at me. They are perfect pearly white teeth not a flaw not a discolored spot. Nothing. Their brighter than the sun. I try and push away only to get slammed into a brick way. The back of my head gets hot from the impact.

"Do it." I urge on. "Kill me, I don't care. I have nothing to live for. So do it. Rape me, mug me, just kill me after." I shrug my shoulders. It serves me right to die. I'm the reason for Riley's death. The man chuckles.

"Don't worry sweetheart I'm not going to do any of that." he grabs my wrist and starts to crush the bone. I can't help but scream out this time it hurts too much. This only makes him smile more. He then twists my arm and I yelp in agonizing pain. I hear a light thud then my arm is released and I fall the ground. I see another man holding the attacker against the wall.

"how many times have I told you not to do that." the attacker just groans out in pain from the hit to the wall and the voice of this savior. "Go back. Now." the savior growls at him. I guess I can call him a savior but he basically ruined everything I wanted to die. The attacker disappears. In the flickers of the dim street lamp I get a dull view of the savior man. His hair is brown with a small, familiar reddish tint to it. His back faces me and my blood pressure shoots up. I know-knew someone who has that color hair. His hands look big and strong and he wears a black coat and black to dark jeans. I feel the stomach acid turn. I must be going delusional. It cannot be. It can't. Why do I make myself think this? It can't. It can't be him. The savior turns around after a few seconds. And my stomach literarily drops.


	2. Chapter 2: Forgiving Fate

**heey so, yeah this is chapter two. uhh this is a quick update for anyone who reas my other fanfiction. my life with derek fanfiction-Comming Senceless, im posting chpater three up tomorrow, i am almost done with thhat chapter. Then my Invader ZIM fanfiction- Threatening Therioes, chapter 5 will be up by thursday. My House of Anubis- The Secrets Within The Scar and Locket will be up[ by ney friday. its going to be a very long chapter because the whole thing with the cup being destroyed int time or not will be in the next two or three chapters and i might throw another mini stories in there too. i am also going to put up my darkest powers, i promise it will be up by next friday. i finally worked out all the tech problems i was having with it. i also have an old degrassi fanfiction i will being posting, this takes place even before the whole in too deep or the second part of the bolinng point. its when fitz shows up to clares house. yes their will be an OC named Hannah in that story. i mgith also be posting my harry potter fanfiction about malfoy and yes yes ANOTHER OC named Avril. AND i will also be posting a Haunting in CT fanfiction about Jonah and ANOTHER OC named Avery. anyway here is Chapter two:Forgiving fate. **

* * *

><p>"Riley.?" I whisper almost to myself. A shocked, scared, sad expression plasters my face. It can't be riley. The rain gets harder. Maybe I'm seeing things. I probably am seeing things. But it has to be him. It's his high cheekbones and angular perfectly shaped jaw line. It's the board shoulders and partitioned body. It's the facial features and expression. I can't see his eyes but I know it's him. It has to be him. "Riley!" I scream. He looks confused.<p>

"You know me.?" he asks puzzled completely. I nod my head. He comes closer. And I smile in relief to myself.

"Riley." I say. It's him. It's Riley. "Oh my god, Riley." he still keeps a quizzical look. "Riley it's me don't you remember me.?" he doesn't answer. Like his arguing inside his head. He comes closer to me so were only inches away. "It's me. It's Anastasia." Riley seems distraught. What's wrong with him.? Where's my Riley that I know.

"Anastasia?" he finally comes to say, like he say no idea who I am. I get that horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach again. He doesn't know me. He doesn't remember me. He shakes his head and growls to himself. "Tasie?" he looks at me and I smile at his remembrance. I finally get a look at his eyes. They red. Blood red. The glow in their brightness. Riley's eyes are brown not red. No ones eyes are red. Except the guy who just tried to kill me. Maybe their contacts? Riley hates contacts. Something is so wrong here. Where is my Riley.

"Riley, I can't believe it's you." I smiled and finally take him into a hug. He is cold. Ice cold. Like his could give you frostbite his is so cold. "Riley your freezing."

"I know who you are." he murmurs. Of course you do, I wanted to state obviously. "I know it."

(Switch to third person POV)

Riley fights against himself in his head. He believes he knows this girl. He knows he does. He catches little glimpses of memories in his head for her face. He sees her face, and her smile and him being around her. He remembers her eyes and that's how he knows he was close with his girl Anastasia, who he calls Tasie if he remembers properly. But the urge to just take one swoop and inject the poison into her system to add to his numbers was tempting. Too tempting. "Riley your freezing." she says concerned. He starts a full fledged argument in his head. Unsure of how he had used to feel towards this girl, who had thee most desirable scent compared to anyone in his troops. The smell of her drove him insane. Mentally and physically. The urge to bite her was extremely strong. But he tried to hold himself back to find the human Riley he once was. If this girl had ever meant so much to him, the one thing he didn't want to take away was her life. "I know who you are." he murmured to himself. "I know it."

"Riley." she cried. Hearing her distraught whimpers. "Riley, I thought you were gone. I thought you were dead. I was so lost. I didn't know how to function without you. I wasent even able to get off the floor. I couldn't find you anywhere. I thought I lost my best friend." she sniffled. "I thought I lost you forever." Riley wants to just rip his insides out from his complete torn split from his instincts and greed from his humanity and civilized self. Riley battled within himself. Fighting want over want. Human want over vampire want. Her sweet smelling aroma filled his body and instinct was beating out the rashtional part of his mind and memories. Finally snapping. In one smooth motion, he leaned down to her neck and bit her.

(Back to Tasie's POV)

Riley just held me. Trying to decipher ideas. Riley leans over slightly and then I feel a sharp excruciating pain in my neck. I drop to the ground out of Riley's arms. Did he just.. Bite me? I started to convulse on the ground wet stinging pain ripped through my body. It was worse than an imaginable physical pain. What was happening to me.? Did riley seriously just bite me? But what would a bite do.? I continue to have what I rashioned out to either be a stroke or epilepsy attack. Yeah.. That's it.. From the shock. My whole body burned on fire. It felt like I was being roasted from the inside out. My throat felt like it was closing up and I just wanted rip my chest open so that the rain would cool my heart and veins down. Searing agony was all that was felt. _Images and memories of my mother, father, brother and niece flashed by, along with close friends and happy times. I saw me and Riley from when we met in junior year, him making me go to football games and me making him teach my how to play guitar and us deciding both to skip prom and just party at my brothers college fraternity. From us entering college and going to class and studying together. Us dancing together at our friends wedding. Him come and finding me in the rain. That moment were riley had almost, almost kissed me. When I had ran that day. I wanted to get away and he came and found me. And he almost kissed me. The last thing I saw was Riley kissing my forehead saying "in life. We're either the pawn, helping to win a game or the lucky ones who watch things piece together."_

_"So what are we?" I whisper as he encircles my forehead with his thumb. _

_"We're neither. We're the lucky ones who help things fall together for the best. As long as our hearts are beating, we will always be the lucky ones." then the darkness comes and everything goes black. _

I re-awaken on the ground. The rain had lighten and Riley stands above me. "Riley." I groan feeling sore. "How'd I get here?" I was so confused it was hard to remember little things. I could barely remember where I was. I know my name is Anastasia Hawthorne and that I am college student. But faces blur in my memory except for four. My mother, father, brother and Riley's. Riley stood distraught over me.

"What have I done?" I hear him grumble to himself pulling at his hair. He paces unaware I am on the ground.

"Riley." I call out. My throat is rasp and dry. The immediate run of unknown want lusts through me. He turns his head over towards me and then rushes over.

"I can't believe what I did." his voice is low. Riley? Does he remember me? I think he does. I hope he does. He kicks a trash can, send it flying down the alley. Through his anger I can tell he has done something wrong, something wrong to me. And that he does know me. I push myself up against the brick wall in the alley. My throat burns and aches and I want to just break my neck to stop the feeling. The raindrops almost look like they freeze as they touch my skin.

"What's going on." I whisper. I remember the last thoughts I heard of Riley's voice in my flashback "..As long as our hearts are beating, we will always be the lucky ones." I flatten my hand down to where my heart should be. I felt nothing. Not a beat, not a thump, nothing. My heart had stop beating. I am no longer one of the lucky one. I stand up angered. Rage inside me along with this unearthly feeling. "what is going on.!" I scream. Riley flips back around comes over to me quicker than possible and clomps a hand over my mouth, signaling for me to be quiet. This only makes me angrier I pushed Riley off of me and he flies into the wall. Desperation and concern lurk in his face. Trouble and wrong.

"You're a tough little newborn." Riley says darkly with a melancholic smirk. I rush over to him and hold him against the wall.

"What. Is. Going. On!" I scream at him again. The smirk fades back into those same dreary emotions.

"I'm so sorry Tasie." I stare at him darkly. Why won't he tell me what happen! He had to this to me. When he bit me! "Stop that." he seethes out painfully. What did you do to me! I finally find you and everything is so wrong! "Stop that!" he yells, shoving me into the wall. What did I do.?

"Stop what!" I growl at him. His hands push against my shoulders.

"Stop." he seems confused. "Stop showing me those memories. The bad ones, the ones I can barely remember." he ordered. I still don't know what I did. I stare him down like he's lying to me. "Stop!" he shouts again. I don't know what I did but I feel accomplish. I smirk and turn my gaze to the side. A few cool seconds subside the rain keeping its inexact time. "you always were good at bringing the darkness into people's lives, Tasie." he comes to say.

"Except you. You always made me find the light people. You made me find the light in me." I turn back over to him, the feeling of tears welling in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tase." I look at my eyes for a slit second then looks down. My throat burns heavily.

"What did you do to me?" I cry out. He pushed a piece of hair out of my face and gives a small smile.

"I don't think I ever told you how beautiful you are." I didn't know if he was stalling to tell me or being sincere. "You really are."

"You never told me that before Riley. But I need to know what's going on." I pleaded.

"You are never going to believe me though." he says quietly.

"I have to try." I urged. "Something's obviously happened to both of us. Your eyes were never red." he smirks.

"do you really remember that much. Especially about me."

"You're one of the only things I know for sure about right now. A bunch of things are fuzzy." I heard him curse to himself. "Riley what happened that you're so mad.?"

"Tasie. I bit you." he started off. "And I'm a vampire." what.? He had to be joking. Vampires aren't real. They can't be. Are they?

"What. That's impossible."

"And when a vampire bites a human they turn into a vampire. And start to slowly lose their memory of when they were human." woah woah woah. Not only is he telling me that he is a vampire, but now I'm one too. Cause he bit me.

"oh yeah, and umm the moon is actually a giant ping pong ball and that my hair is made out of black licorice and that if you hold your breath really long you can grow fins and antlers." I say sarcastically.

"Actually we can hold our breath forever." he pointed out. "And I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"It's a hard thing to grasp." I gave an annoyed smile. It was quiet for a second. "you really are being serious. You-..me-..we are vampires." he nodded, disappointed in himself. "we are no longer the lucky ones." I murmur.

"And that was the most painful memory you gave me." he noted softly.

"What do you mean 'I gave you'?" I asked confused.

"We can have these mental abilities sometimes. That makes us stronger than others. Give us an edge. You can apparently give people painful memories. Suck the light out of them." Riley explained.

"Riley I'm still so confused. And my throat hurts, really bad." throughout this whole time, guilt still lingered across his bloodstone red eyes.

"c'mon. I'll show you the way." he threw his arm around me and kept me close to his body. "stay close, don't start fights with anybody and don't get killed." don't get killed. Isn't that a bit redundant. I'm already dead. Undead.. Whatever.. "I want nothing to happen to you. So just lay low." I nod. I stay extremely close to him trying to get heat. But he is as ice cold as me. We are no longer the lucky ones.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye to the Light

**heres chapter 3 of Eluding Darkness sorry its taken so long to post, its just been collecting just on my iTouch :p**

* * *

><p>He led me to an alley linned with old tenement buildings. Different pale-skinned men and women russled about, then quieting down as we passed. I stay tucked tightly under Riley's arm, gripping onto his jacket. I watched him glare at the others as he walked by as I stayed wide and doe-eyed taking in my surroundings. They are dark and dingy; and i can hear the whispers pick up as soon as riley moves his glare off them. All of the people look cold and harsh. I do spot out one girl who is crouched next to a crate, hiding, with the same look that I have in her eyes too; which only makes me retract into Riley even more. The rain still trickled down. "stay close." he mutters to me as we enter one of the buildings. The lighting is dim and flickers slightly. The others inside stare at us just as the ones outside.<p>

"Riley, my throat burns." I whimper out to him. He doesn't say anything; I just see his jaw tense. We go up five flights of stairs and reach a large black door that has the numbers removed, only leaving just the shadow of them. My legs are numb, I only feel them beg for the heat. Riley opens the door and leads me into the room. It's not as bad as I'd thought it to be. It's actually really nice. It reminds me of a place I used to remember clearly. I have to remember. Why can't I remember? It has to do with Riley. I know it does. His room; it reminds me of Riley's room. I can remember his room. For a second I thought my blood actually pulsed from the memory. But I know that can't be. I'm dead. No; I lied. I'm not dead. I'm worse. I'm undead.

"you will stay with me here." he tells formally, breaking away from me. I look around. CD's are stacked everywhere, his clothes are scattered on the floor and draping over handles and of course video games, what Riley would engulf himself in for hours at a time. Guess it's my turn to take care of Riley, like he has done for me all these years.

"still playing first person shooters Riley?" I giggle, trying to lighten the mood taking a seat on the couch. He gives me a strangly look then smiles, then sitting down next to me. "was I really not that important that you forgot about me so easily?" I tease him. He chuckles and puts a had up to my cheek, pushing away a piece of hair.

"I could never forget you Tasie, and I'm so sorry that I did this to you." his voice is hard, yet breaking, I can almost hear it crack.

"dont harp on it, it happened and there is nothing we can do to change it." I shrug. I feel Riley's red eyes tense on me. Red eyes. I shoot up and look for the bathroom. I finally find it and look in the mirror.

"Tase you alright?" he asked curiously. I stare myself down. My eyes are red. Bright, burning, glowing red. Just like rileys.

"Riley! What the hell did you do to my eyes!" I yell running out of the bathroom and pushing him up against the nearest wall. "you know red is not my color."

"damn, you're really strong; what a tough little newborn." he smirks. I break into a small smile. "what happened to my darling Tasie?"

"she died an woke up on the other side." I smirk darkly, my voice slightly bitter. His smile faded. "oh, no that's not what I ment Riley. I-"

"I know, it's okay." he says glumly. I nod, not knowing what to say. "I missed you Tase." Riley whispers to me. "you don't know how much you mean to me." his hand traces the side of my face again. I go to open my mouth but then I hear a scream. Riley exhales irritatedly and rolls his eyes. "i'll be right back, stay here." I nod my head in agreeance.

"okay." I whisper softly. He almost hesitates for a second then leaves. I move over towered the window and see Riley is already out there. What? How'd he get down there so fast? I try and relax myself, I realize my eyesight is perfect, something it has never been. My smelling is impeccable. Everything is distinct. Even the wretched stench of riley's dirty socks, all the way to the sent of his cologne that he wears. A knock at the door disturbs my trance in my newfound advanced sences. I catiously go to look out the peep hole. It's the girl, the girl I saw as riley walked me down over here who was hiding. I open up the door. "hello." I say gingerly. Her eyes are a bright red just as mine. She looks nervous and frail and scared. Two men come from behind her and glare at me. My eyes go wide and I get a knot in the pit of my stomach. Their eyes are just the same as ours but not as bright a red. I back up as the two approach closer. The girl keeps her eyes fixated on the floor in the hall. I go to then close the door. I'm strong, but the two of them are stronger. The door slams open. My adrenaline, or whatever is left of it, if there is any left, spikes up. I don't know what to do. One of them comes up in front of me, the smaller skinnier of the two.

"who do we have here?" he asks giving a devious toothy grin. His finger slightly pushes up my chin. I go to back up, only into a wall of cold flesh. I get a chill up my spine. "you rileys miss?" he asks. I try to break away from the two and I shove the skinny one aside only to be pinned to the wall. "oh, she's warm." he chuckles. "must be real new here then. Wonder if she's got a little drink still in her, eh?" the bigger one chuckles as well.

"get off me." I grumble at them, trying to push him off. I only get pushed back down even harder.

"hey, your not going nowhere sweetheart. You're much to pretty for that douche Riley."he smirks. "and I can still smell a trace of sweet blood." he inhales through his nose. "I'll take a chance and take a bite."

"no!" I shriek. "Riley!" I push the man off with all my strength. The bigger man holds me down on the couch. I flail and thrash around trying to get them off.

"oh don't be shy! Just one bite!" he lowers himself at my neck and I shut my eyes tight, still trying to resist being held down. I wait for the bite but it never comes. I open my eyes to see Riley, holding the man against the wall.

"what do you think youre doing!" Riley screams at him. "how dare you come into my quarters and attack my guest! All three of you!" he glares at the other man and the girl. Riley pushes the smaller man right out the open window and I hear him scream. The larger man goes running and the girl still stands there unknowing what to do. Riley goes over to her, furiosity in his eyes.

"Riley, I am so sorry, they forced me." she pleaded. He went to open his mouth.

"riley." I interrupted getting up and walking over. I put a hand on his shoulder. "it's okay. Let her go." I murmur. He hesitates, his jaw clenched. "go." i tell her lightly. She hesitates as well.

"go." he growls at her. She scurries away in an instant.

"Tasie! How could you just let them in!" Riley asks me angrily.

"well I thought I was just her but the other two showed up out of nowhere." I explain a bit franticly. "i don't get it though, they were going to bite me, but what would that do?"

"your body still has blood in it, that's why right now you are incredibly strong, you'll be like this for the next few months to come." he explains. I yawn.

"I'm tired, can I go take a nap in your room?" I ask him.

"ye-... Wait." he looks at me dumbfounded. "your tired? What do you mean your tired?"

"like I want to sleep, stupid." umm... What's wrong with him? Did changing malfunction his brain to not know what sleeping is?

"you can't be tired that makes no sence." he almost said to himself and shook his head. "nevermimd, here follow me." he led me through a door in the in appartment to a large bedroom. It was of course messy, with clothes thrown everywhere but books and CDs neatly stacked on the floor. His messenger bag was next to a large dresser that had papers and other miselanious items sprawled out. The bed looked as if it was never slept in before. The sheets were clean and crisp and smelt of fabric softener. It was a typical riley room, it just was missing one thing. "where's all your techy gear that usually consumes your room?" I ask giving a smirk. "it's like your life, and you laptop was like your child." I giggle. Riley cracks a half smile.

"I'm afraid if I go back to the campus someone will notice me." he tells me.

"I can get it for you." I offer.

"what? No I couldnt let you go and do that for me." I give a big grin and plop down on the bed.

"of course you can. No one knows that I'm gone yet, the time it would take me to get your stuff and be out would be minuscule, especially now with my superhero powers." I joke. Riley chuckles and comes to sit next to me.

"I missed you Tase. How is everybody?" he asks with concern.

"how much do you remember? What do you remember?" I ask, kinda ignoring his question. I want to know what he can recall, beyond just knowing who I am. I want to know who else he remembers, what else he remembers about them, what else he remembers about me. I remember alot right now, everything, like nothing happened earlier in the night. I don't want to really tell him that though. He just seems too jumpy right now to offset the balance anymore. I lie down and he follows suit. "tell me."

"I remember my mom and my dad and my brothers, Eli and Kameron. I remember my annoying roommate, Davis." I snicker when he says that. "I remember school and everything, my 'obsession' as you call it with my quote unquote 'techy gear'. And then with you, everything is pretty much crystal." riley confesses.

"then how come you forgot me earlier tonight?" I ask meekly. "you barely knew who I was."

"I was in a bit of shock. And well, instinct kinda kicked in a bit. I barely had any control. I'm surprised I didn't suck you dry, you are very... Intoxicating." I blush furiously at his words. Intoxicating. Thats new. I havent gotten a really serious deep comment like that, especially from riley. Of course hes said id looked pretty before but more in the way a bestfried or a brother would. But intoxicating, just the way he said it, it was just so strange but in the most...alurring way. His eyes go wide for a second and clears his throat. "I mean, uhh, your blood smelt good." yeah, that was coy, really coy.

"thanks? I think?" I giggle. "I swear even as a vampire-" a chill goes up my spine as I that word, vampire, it sounds so unreal. I come back to my train of thought though,not wanting to think on it that much. "you still keep your clothes a mess." Riley laughs and gives me a smile.

"you still tired?" he asks me curiously.

"I can't explain it, I'm tired but I dont feel the need to fall to sleep. And you know how I love my 17 hours of sleep. I'd die, well that's a wrong choice of words, I'd feel... Incomplete without sleep." I tell him. he doesn't smile or laugh though, he looks at me a bit solemnly. I feel the burn in my throat again, and I exhale a small painful groan. "my throat." I complain. "its feels like strep throat from Hell."

"sorry about that." Riley brushes back my hair. "it's almost morning so when its night again well go out and get you someone. If you can you can get some rest."

"why can't we go out now and what do you mean someone? I am NOT killing a person for their blood." Riley looked at me quizzically and then laughed uncontrollably. "oh shut up!" I hit him with a pillow only causing him to laugh more.

"you are the strangest newborn. Are you on any drugs? Drunk any alcohol lately? Because you're not supposed to be tired, you're not supposed to remember everything, your not supposed to care about the welfare of a human and your not supposed to be this controlled." Riley explains. "you are so weird." he chuckles out.

"me? I'm weird? And why do we have to wait till tomorrow night?" I asked.

"because of the sun." I roll my eyes and scoff out a laugh.

"because of the sun? That is the oldest chlishe in the book." I laugh.

"it's true-"

"I don't want to argue. I'm gunna try and sleep." I snuggle up next to Riley. He's hesitant for a second then he wraps his arm around me and pulls me into him.

"goodmorning Tasie." he whispers to me. Goodmoring. Is that the new goodnight? I dont question it, I just follow along.

"goodmoring Riley." then i drift.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked it! Review!<strong>

**Marcy(:**


End file.
